


You're my best friend

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Aziraphale is bothered by the fact that Crowley lost his best friend the day the world was supposed to end, not knowing it was him.





	You're my best friend

It was the third day of the rest of their lives and Aziraphale was currently following Crowley into his shop after having had lunch. The pair had agreed that with their respective sides no longer 'up their ass', as Crowley had so eloquently put it, they should enjoy their freedom.

"You sure you're alright, angel? You were awfully quiet during lunch. Usually I can't get you to shut up about the fun little brown dipping sauce you like so much, what was it called again?" Crowley asked, taking a seat on the small sofa at the back of the shop.

"Soy sauce," Aziraphale answered excitedly.

"That's the one," Crowley enjoyed sushi, but he hated the taste of soy sauce. He found it too salty.

Aziraphale took a seat on the chair across from Crowley, clasping his hands in his lap. 

"Seriously, something's bothering you, what is it?" Crowley insisted, throwing his arm along the back of the couch casually.

Aziraphale opened his mouth before shutting it again. He didn't really know how to ask the question that had been wracking his brain for the past few days. He'd taken some time to process everything that happened, and one specific detail stuck out in his brain. Crowley hadn't got to alpha centauri. He'd claimed to change his mind because he'd lost his best friend. At the time Aziraphale hadn't had time to quite process that information as they were hours away from the end of the world. However now, it bothered the angel. He'd always thought he was Crowley's best friend. Not that it mattered. They were an angel and a demon, they weren't meant to be friends at all, but it struck something in Aziraphale when he realized he wasn't the demon's best friend.

"Angel?" Crowley raised a brow when Aziraphale didn't say anything. It wasn't like the angel to be so quiet.

"Who was it?" he blurted then.

"I'm sorry?" 

"The friend you lost. The best friend," Aziraphale clarified, his eyes set on Crowley anxiously.

"What in bloody hell are you on about?" 

"You didn't go to alpha centauri because you lost your best friend," Aziraphale glanced down at his hands in his lap.

Crowley peered over the top of his glasses, "You're joking right, angel?"

"Well I just...I suppose...I mean I just assumed I was the only person you ever...talked to," Aziraphale gave a nervous smile. His lunch seemed to be sitting heavy in his stomach as he waited for Crowley's response.

"You're daft, you know that?" Crowley rolled his eyes, causing Aziraphale to frown. "It was you, you idiot," Crowley's words sounded harsh, but the fondness in his voice gave him away.

"Oh," Aziraphale smiled brightly at the revelation before turning back into a frown. "But wait, you didn't lose me?" 

"I came back to your shop and it was...I couldn't find you. Normally I can sense you but you weren't anywhere," Crowley' shoulders stiffened as he remembered the hollow feeling of not being able to find Aziraphale.

"Oh, right of course, I had been disincorporated," Aziraphale nodded in understanding. It all made sense now.

"You really didn't know I was talking about you?" 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a shy look which was all the answer he needed.

"Is that what was bothering you at lunch?" Crowley didn't understand why that had the angel so quiet.

"Well I mean, I just couldn't think of who it might have been and..." Aziraphale trailed off.

"Were you jealous, angel?" Crowley smirked at the prospect. He'd never seen Aziraphale jealous before.

"What? No. Of course not," Aziraphale huffed in offense.

"You were," Crowley's smirk turned into a full on grin.

"I wasn't. I was confused. I mean, how could I have known it was me you were talking about, you could never lose me," The angel huffed again, his frown deepening.

Crowley fell silent at Aziraphale's words.

"Do you mean that?" Crowley asked a little too hopefully.

"Mean what?"

"That I could never lose you."

"Of course I mean it, it's you and I now. Always has been really," Aziraphale gave a curt nod. His eyes landed on Crowley who was smiling softly at the angel. It was a look the demon often gave him and yet somehow it felt different this time. Of course, everything felt different now, but in the best way possible.


End file.
